Akiyama Saneyuki
Nishida, Imperial Japanese Navy. |birth_place=Matsuyama, Iyo Province, Japan |death_place=Odawara, Kanagawa, Japan |image=Akiyama Saneyuki.jpg |caption= Japanese Admiral Akiyama Saneyuki |allegiance=Empire of Japan |branch= |serviceyears=1886-1917 |rank=Vice Admiral |commands= IJN 2nd Fleet . |unit= |battles=First Sino-Japanese War Russo-Japanese War |family= }} was a Meiji-period career officer in the Imperial Japanese Navy. He was famous as a planner of Battle of Tsushima in the Russo-Japanese War. The Japanese general Akiyama Yoshifuru was his elder brotherDupuy, Encyclopedia of Military Biography and the Japanese politician Hisako Ōishi was his granddaughter. Biography Early life and career Akiyama was born in Matsuyama Domain, Iyo Province, as a son of a poor samurai. As a youth, he studied literature, especially [[waka (poetry)|traditional waka poetry]]. The famous poet Masaoka Shiki was his friend from childhood. Later the two young men went to Tokyo to study literature and Akiyama began to prepare for entry into the Literature Department of Tokyo Imperial University. However, Akiyama was forced to abandon his study of letters as his elder brother Yoshifuru ordered him to go to Naval Academy in Tsukiji, Tokyo instead, largely due to the economically severe condition of the Akiyama family. While Akiyama was a student, the Naval Academy moved to Etajima, in Hiroshima prefecture, and was renamed the Imperial Japanese Naval Academy. Akiyama was an outstanding student, graduating at in 1890 at the top of the 17th class, out of 88 cadets. He graduated just weeks after the publication of the first and last chapters of Alfred Thayer Mahan's classic study, The Influence of Sea Power Upon History, 1660-1783 in its Japanese translation in July 1890. Akiyama served his midshipman tour on the ''Hiei'' and cruiser . On commissioning as an ensign in 1892, he rose through the ranks in a variety of routine shipboard assignments and duties that included deployments throughout the Pacific Ocean, Mediterranean Sea, and European waters. He was assigned to the ''Ryūjō''. He subsequently served on the , , (during the Battle of Weihaiwei in the First Sino-Japanese War), and . Following the hostilities he served a tour at the Imperial Navy's Torpedo school and then was assigned to naval intelligence, where he spent several months posing as a laborer and conducting missions in Manchuria and Korea. Studies in the United States After his promotion to lieutenant in 1896, Akiyama was sent to the United States as a naval attaché from 26 June 1897 to 27 December 1899. It was a time of heightened tension between Japan and the United States, due to the overthrow of the Kingdom of Hawaii by American marines and settlers, which nearly led to a rupture of diplomatic relations. On Akiyama's arrival in New York, he attempted to contact Alfred Thayer Mahan for advice and recommendations on how to study at either the US Naval Academy or Naval War College. Mahan was unwilling to help, aside from giving Akiyama a list of books to read. Akiyama then contacted the Assistant Secretary of the Navy, Theodore Roosevelt, but his pleas to be allowed to attend the Naval War College were refused. Akiyama’s tour of duty coincided with the start of the Spanish-American War, and he joined the American fleet as a foreign military observer. He was able to watch American forces capture Santiago de Cuba in June 1898, and the blockade of Havana harbor in July. Akiyama submitted a lengthy report back to Japan on his observations, and noting problems in the blockade and landing operations. On conclusion of his tour, he served a short tour as a Naval Attache with the Japanese Embassy in Washington D.C.. In February 1899, due to the efforts of the Japanese ambassador, Akiyama received permission to serve a six-month tour on board a US Navy warship, the , where he was able to observe American tactics and fleet operations in the North Atlantic and Caribbean firsthand. As a result of his service on board, Akiyama participated in several lectures at the Naval War College in Newport, Rhode Island. On completion of his studies in the United States, Akiyama traveled to England from 27 December 1899 to 20 May 1900. Instructor at the Navy War College On his return to Japan, Akiyama was promoted to lieutenant commander and assigned to various staff posts, and was the senior strategy instructor at the Naval War College (Japan) from July 1902-November 1903. Akiyama initiated a curriculum reform using hypothetical situations to simulate the formulation of orders and development of realistic contingency plans. He also introduced the concepts of wargaming and tabletop map exercises, and developed theories for a new strategic and tactical doctrines for the Japanese Navy based upon his observations during the Spanish-American War. Akiyama focused on Russia as the primary threat to Japan in his lectures. Akiyama was 34 years old, and was lecturing to officers who were of the same age, or in some cases his senior. Nonetheless, he achieved the respect of his peers due to his professional knowledge, expertise and personality.Rivera, Smells Like Butter Russo-Japanese War With the outbreak of the Russo-Japanese War, Akiyama was promoted to commander, but remained on the planning staff, and was a close and trusted confidant of Japanese Commander in Chief of the Combined Fleet, Togo Heihachiro. Togo insisted that Akiyama accompany him into battle on his battleship ''Mikasa'' as an staff officer, and despite his junior rank Akiyama played a central role in planning for the Battle of Port Arthur, Battle of the Yellow Sea, and planning for arrival of the Russian Baltic Fleet and the subsequent Battle of Tsushima. The objective of Japanese navy in Battle of Tsushima was to destroy Russian fleets completely not to allow Russia for having influence on sea of Japan at any cost. He came up with a famous tactic, which is to change the advancing direction in front of enemy referring to an ancient book on Japanese pirates' tactics. During the preliminary negotiations for the Treaty of Portsmouth, the Japanese government had designated Akiyama as the senior naval representative, but his mother's death led to his replacement.Warner, The Tide at Sunrise Postwar activities After the end of the war, in 1908, Akiyama received an assignment as executive officer on Mikasa, and subsequently his first command, as captain of Akitsushima. He was subsequently captain of the , , , and battlecruiser . Akiyama was promoted to rear admiral on 1 December 1913. Soon afterwards, the Siemens-Vickers Naval Armaments Scandal of 1914 shook up the government, forcing the resignations of Yamamoto Gonnohyōe and Ōkuma Shigenobu. Akiyama remained one of the few senior officers completely untouched by suspicion or corruption, and was nominated by Yashiro Rokuro as Director-General of the Navy in an effort to restore public confidence. Akiyama served on the Imperial Japanese Navy General Staff until his retirement on 1 December 1917. His major accomplishment during this period was to have the Otowa stationed permanently at Shanghai, from which it helped support a large network of intelligence agents posing as exchange students in all corners of China. At the same time, Akiyama maintained a regular and secret correspondence with Sun Yat-sen, assisting him also materially in his efforts to prevent Yuan Shikai from establishing a new empire. With the outbreak of World War I, Akiyama traveled to Europe via the Trans-Siberian Railroad to Finland, and from there to England, where he met with his old acquaintance, former British naval observer Commander William Christopher Pakenham. He returned to Japan via the United States to assume command of the IJN 2nd Fleet in October 1917, but by this time he was already very ill, and was forced to resign in late 1917. On retirement, Akiyama was promoted to vice admiral. In his final years, he became obsessed with religion, especially with the Oomoto movement and Nichiren sect Buddhism and the Heart Sutra. Akiyama died of peritonitis in 1918 at the young age of 49, His grave is at Aoyama Cemetery in Tokyo. Cultural impact Akiyama and his brother, Akiyama Yoshifuru, along with their friend Masaoka Shiki, are the main characters in Shiba Ryotaro's popular multi-volume novel, Saka no ue no kumo. The novel is also the basis for a three-year NHK television series, also called Saka no ue no kumo. The Akiyama birthplace in Matsuyama is now a tourist attraction. Notes References Books * * * * * External links * * Category:1868 births Category:1918 deaths Category:People from Matsuyama, Ehime Category:People of Meiji-period Japan Category:Imperial Japanese Navy admirals Category:People of the First Sino-Japanese War Category:Japanese military personnel of the Russo-Japanese War Category:Deaths from peritonitis Category:Recipients of the Order of the Rising Sun Category:Recipients of the Order of the Sacred Treasure